Conventional console armrests typically span the entire width of the console (i.e., lateral direction in a vehicle) to which the armrest is secured. For example, the console may include lateral sidewalls defining a storage compartment and the armrest may be disposed over the storage compartment to close the storage compartment. The armrest may be pivotable to an open position for providing access to the storage compartment. In this typical arrangement, the lateral sidewalls of the console provide primary underside support to the armrest. That is, the armrest rests against upper ends of the lateral sidewalls when in the closed position. Also in the conventional armrest, a latch is typically provisioned at the most-forward part of the armrest for connecting to a forward wall of the console.